schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Duane Vs Dillon
Season 6 Episode 22: Duane Vs Dillion Jack lynch never gave Tia the money for her doing the research project. Tia is so pissed off. Duane wants her to just rat him out. Because Ms. Krav don't play that shit. In third block, Morgan is upset, so opened up said that her brother called her overweight and fat, and she is tired of hearing it, she started crying and Duane patted her back, Both Tia and Duane tried talking to her about it. Soon Morgan cheered up. At lunch, Dhane was happy to announce on his snap chat that Tommy is back, Duane edited him into telebubies, Sarah Jessica Parker and more. Nate Nate (McCall) told Duane to come to B lunch. At first Duane said no but since it was a sub he went to lunch. Tia, Nate and Lil Ty is here. Only. One missing is Kevyn. In Gym, Duane and Dillion Coyle haven't been the bestest friends or friends at all ever since Duane started cheating in bowling. Dustin's nose is bloody scratched, Vince made a joke saying, this is why you don't snort crack. Duane, Fabio, Dustin, Charlie and Dillion went to play basket ball. Duane said Dustin's messed up nose looks better then Dillion. Dillion said that he is tired of Duane's shit,mane pushed him. Dillon suggested that they played Taps, he also suggested that it will be him and Dustin against Charlie and Fabio. Purposely leaving Duane out. So Duane bought of the idea of cheering for everyone, and shit talking Dillon every time he miss a shot. Duane was cheering for Charlie, and he made the most shots, Fabio didn't make a lot and Duane still cheered him on. On the opposing team Dustin Chesney, made and few and Duane cheered him on, and Dillion... Duane told him he sucks and he is terrible. Dillion throws the ball at Duane foot! Dillion is fighting back against Duane's mean words. Dillion makes the basket a lot! But Duane tries to discourage him and told him he feels bad for Dustin that he has him on his team. Then Duane gets hit in the mouth with the basketball. For the rest of the time, Duane and Dillion are fighting. Duane is finished playing basketball, Charlie and Dillion are throwing a white ball with holes back and forth. Duane called Charlie over to show him the funny snap chats. Dillion comes and snatches Duane's phone, going through his snap chat and deleted one of them, Duane is trying to get his phone back but Dillion is so wide, Duane can't get to him. Charlie was telling Dillion to give back the phone. Duane was pissed that his funny snap chat was gone. Then Dillion threw the ball really hard and it just missed Duane! Charlie was shocked. Duane hates Dillon. The next day, Duane played bye bye birdie and this time Duane's class was against the class Duane usually plays with, Duane, Chris, Sif, Ryan, Andrew, Antonio and Seamus vs Zach, Kyle, Demour, Pat, Christian. Ryan called out saying get the virgin out, referring to Zach, cause he is a virgin.